Ered'nash
WIP Origin Ered'nash, or "Doomblade", was crafted centuries ago by a Nathrezim necromancer. While it was not of exceptional power, or made of unbreakable steel, it did have the ability to consume souls. It's Vampriric nature was not known to it's first weilder, Nalthalok. An Eredar of considerable physical power and magical prowess, Nalthalok requested the Nathrezim to construct him a weapon that would assist him and the burning legion in laying waste to countless worlds. And so they did as he asked, and crafted Ered'nash out of an unknown material and gifting it to him as his own weapon in which to unfold countless amounts of destruction. Or so he thought. In truth, the Nathrezim he contacted vied for his position as Commander of the legion vessel, and thus cursed the runeblade to devour his own soul upon the first time it spills another's blood. Nalthalok had no clue of this, and went on his merry way to the next world the legion were to conquer. While this planet's name was lost to time, the impact it had on Ered'nash's history was not. The blade did as intended, rending flesh from spirit, and consuming souls as the Eredar commander worked his way through the denisens of that world. The curse was working aswell, secretly taking his soul, his demonic essence, into itself. For countless years he went on, traveling between planet and planet, until he finally was bested in combat and seperated from the blade. Only then, did he realise what had happened. The blade has consumed his soul long ago, but as long as he never removed it from his form he never felt any different. As the cursed blade fell from his claws, life drained from his body. His soul and essence removed...he became weak, brittle. Some say he looked like an undead in that moment, but none can attest to this personally. In this state of weakness, the Nathrezim that crafted Ered'nash long ago would strike. Taking up the blade himself, and cleaving Nalthalok in twine. The blade was tossed aside within the Legion vessel, that the Nathrezim was now in command of. He expected the sword to rust away somewhere, lost to the mists of time. However, Nalthalok's soul survived within the blade and the blade and him became one. From this, the blade became concious. Ered'nash was his new identity, and he wished only for revenge on the Nathrezim and perhaps the legion as a whole. From the shadows, Ered'nash worked on influencing the minds of the many grunts stationed within the ship. Eventually, one Doomguard was foolish enough to weild the blade. From there, he found incredible power...but his body was slowly corrupted into an undead state. That Doomguard came to hate the blade, but knew that if he left it he would surely perish. And so, the demon brought it wherever he went. Centuries passed, the Doomguard's resentment for the blade only grew. Eventually, on the newest world to be conquered by the legion he found his chance. This world, was Draenor. He made contact with one of the Shadow Council members, and gifted him the blade. Finally, after centuries of carrying around the cursed blade the Doomguard was free. His freedom would not last long, as he was later slain by the Alliance forces in the first second war. The Shadow Council member would later be slain aswell, by the angered orcs. The blade would lie forgotten once more, for less time however as, before the Dark Portal was closed, a human knight claimed the blade as his trophy from the orcs he had slain within the second war. He had the blade resting on his mantle piece for some time, until the fateful day that Arthas returned from Northrend, and his scourge had slain the entirty of Lordaeron. Risen as a Death Knight, he grasped for the nearest source of dark power he could find: Ered'nash. With the blade he would slay many civillians of Lordaeron. The time came, some time later, that Arthas went on the quest to ressurect Kel'thuzad. The scourge marched on Quel'thalas, and in their campaign, the human death Knight fell in battle fighting Arnethil Manawhisper. The blade changed hands once more, ending the life of Arnethil in the proccess. This, combined with a Lich of the Scourge finding him, raised Arnethil into a Death Knight of the scourge. To this day, Ered'nash serves Arnethil Manawhisper to destroy his foes. The essence of Nalthalok ever present deep within the blade, encouraging the fight against the burning legion and their endless armies. Hoping for revenge to come one day. Appearance Ered'nash has the appearance of a long greatsword, accented by blue metal within the borders of it's edges. It is lined with demonic runes of shadow and void, for various uses. The specific runes along the blade have been updated many times, as with the decoration of the hilt. At present, the blade is fitted with a skull, a withered root snaking through the bone. Atop the root, there is a dead rose. However, it seems to be kept in the constant state of not dead, but not fully alive either. An undead rose. On top of the skull rests a long since burnt out candle, perhaps it represents something. One will never know. The handle is fitted with a soft but sturdy leather, bolted down with Arcanite bolts. The blade is often coated in Lichfire, fueled by the ever burning hatred and need for revenge from within the blade. Enchantments Ered'nash has two unique enchantments, other than the runeforging it's various wielders may have done with it. Soul Collecting: Ered'nash is able to syphon the souls from it's victims, as with all vampiric runeblade. Splitting: Ered'nash has the enchantment that enables it to be split into two seperate blades, Ered and Nash. Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Great Swords